JieZa
|Affiliation2 = (Former) |Magic1 =Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Magic2 =Blast Magic |Key1 = |Key2 = |Children = |Image Gallery = }} Jieza (Jiemma and Erza) is a fanon pair between former Sabertooth Guild Master, Jiemma and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Jiemma and Erza Jiemma Jiemma (ジエンマ Jienma) was the former Guild Master of the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. He ended up leaving Sabertooth and was a member of the Dark Guild, Tartaros. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792 (which her age is 27). Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Jiemma's History Not much is known about Jiemma's past, except that he used to train his daughter, Minerva, himself, going as far as to beat her whenever she couldn't keep up with his training, or even forcing her to strip and find her way back home from the forest all by herself. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship Navigation Category:Preloaded Templates